


Miya Atsumu Falls For His Mortal

by waLANAng_iba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, AtsuHina Week, Boys In Love, Break Up, Brotherly Bonding, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Gods, Immortals, Love, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Understanding, atsuhinaweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waLANAng_iba/pseuds/waLANAng_iba
Summary: Soulmates is a concept that has been viewed by the common people as false. Fictional. Fantasy.But little did they know that soulmates were actually possible in the real world; they just couldn't see it with their naked eyes.The trope in fiction was often portrayed by having some kind of sign or connection that would bring the two souls together.But the thing was, in real life, it could not be perceived by mere humans. They could only be monitored by celestial beings.~~~Osamu leaves Atsumu to care for his humans, but Atsumu starts to care for one of them who happens to want to break-up with his supposed soulmate.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Miya Atsumu Falls For His Mortal

Soulmates is a concept that has been viewed by the common people as false. Fictional. Fantasy.

But little did they know that soulmates were actually possible in the real world; they just couldn't see it with their naked eyes.

The trope in fiction was often portrayed by having some kind of sign or connection that would bring the two souls together.

But the thing was, in real life, it could not be perceived by mere humans. They could only be monitored by celestial beings.

"Another pair of soulmates," Miya Atsumu announced with a prolonged groan, stretching his hands in the air and falling back down to his seat with ease. "Let's hope that Yachi Hitoka can last longer than Yamaguchi's last partner."

He looked back to his brother, Osamu, who was too busy looking down on Earth to bother with his remarks. It made Atsumu annoyed to be ignored by him.

"I know you look down on my work, but ten of them actually worked out! Cut me some slack and show me support!" Atsumu exclaimed with a childish tone, finally gaining his brother's gaze in the process.

However, Osamu was not having it, which made him give his brother a wry refute, "Your ten successful pairs should never mask your hundreds of failures over the twenty-three years we've lived, brother. Work harder and I might give you the support that you desire so much."

Atsumu was greatly offended by Osamu's response, but he kept silent amidst the thousands of comebacks that he had in mind. The reason for that was simple: Osamu wouldn't believe those claims unless Atsumu showed actual results. Actions were far greater than words alone were, after all.

They were gods that handled the love affairs of humanity. It was a given for them to excel in their work due to their vast popularity and skill in the Heavens.

But Atsumu was different; he was good, yes, but he often played with his humans to the point that they were bound to meet a tragic love life because of him. The other gods called him a fool for wanting a different way to manage his humans, but Atsumu would not relent no matter how vile their gossip was about him.

He wanted to improve their system.

He wanted soulmates to actually be the essence of what humans wanted: A soul that one can bond with and one can be with for a lifetime.

The other gods may have successful pairs, but were they really all that great when some would feel unhappy with their significant other? When they would only be forced to be with them because they had no option left?

Atsumu knew that having his humans go through multiple relationships and suffer through a ton of heart break was cruel. He knew that it was horrible for them to feel insecure all the time, pondering over and over about whether they would find their soulmate or have to their lives alone.

But Atsumu knew that pain would cultivate them. It would build their experience and help them assess their partners more. People could live to find their significant other immediately, but some people could live by taking their time. Neither were wrong nor right, because ultimately, humans have different ways of loving.

"Do you mind if I go down and get some coffee? I swear, even as immortal beings, we are constantly bullied by humans with their idiocy on how to handle their lives," Osamu asked as he stood up from his chair, not waiting for Atsumu's affirmation since Osamu knew that his brother could not reject him.

With that, he sent his screen next to Atsumu's and ordered him with an austere expression, "Do. not. interfere. with. my. humans. Simply remember their interactions so that I can write down my report later."

"I got it, I got it, trust me a bit, 'samu," Atsumu patted his brother's back from his chair. He gave him a comforting smile, but that only made Osamu worry more.

Once Osamu had left the room, Atsumu proceeded to ignore his brother's screen and continued working with his own humans. He would look every now and again, but only when his brother's humans did something remotely entertaining.

But after a while, Atsumu began hearing a loud alarm from Osamu's screen, which tore his eyes off from his humans. He checked on Osamu's couples one by one and found out where the noise came from. 

Hinata Shouyou, twenty-two years old, wanted to break up with his soulmate, Kageyama Tobio.

Atsumu researched their relationship history for a bit, and came to quickly dislike their dynamics a lot. "Oof. Separated by distance, fought because of a jealousy incident, and eventually couldn't stop fighting each other."

He looked at the screen and felt bad for the orange-head, who was practically choking on his sobs and wiping his tears with the sleeves of his sweater.

A tragic sight that Atsumu often saw with his own humans.

"If Osamu was here, he'd probably make this poor guy remember all the good memories that he had with his lover and guilt him into going back with that angry shit-face."

Atsumu remembered Osamu's words, knowing fully-well that if he broke his promise, Osamu would never trust him again.

But his fist tightened and his heart wavered at the sound of Hinata's cries.

The boy made him want to do something that he shouldn't.

Atsumu knew Osamu said not to interfere, but he couldn't stand to see the poor boy feel so miserable. Atsumu didn't want this boy to stay in a relationship that made him feel so inferior and helpless. If anything, after reading his file, Hinata deserved better.

If anything, he deserved someone like Atsumu to date with, as egotistical as it might sound to others. Atsumu wasn't made to fall in love, but if he ever did, he'd treat his lover like royalty.

He would be willing to break any rule just to preserve their smile.

"I got coffee for you, but I talked with Kita-san for a while, so it got cold on the way—" Osamu stated before putting a pause to his sentence. He stared at Atsumu and saw him meddling with one of his humans... who was a boy that Osamu knew was perfectly fine before!

This made him snap. He knew better than to trust Atsumu!

"ATSUMU, YOU LIAR! GET OFF MY SCREEN AND LET ME HANDLE THAT!"

"OSAMU, YOU SADIST! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU FORCE THIS BOY INTO GOING BACK TO A RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT BRAT!"

The two fought in the room for a very long time, making them forget the fact that they had work to manage. There were cuts and bruises, blood and sweat, and yells that echoed like a gong's ringing. Those factors didn't stop them from battling it on like a pair of bulls that fought to get the red flag on a bullfighter's hand.

They were only stopped when they heard a certain sentence from Osamu's screen, which shocked both gods into a daze.

"I love you, Kageyama," Hinata whispered to the cold night, clutching at his shoulders in an attempt to keep his hands warm. He stared at Kageyama with bright eyes, shining with both hope and sincerity, like a sun that brought light to the sky.

Osamu smirked, "Atsumu, give it up. The fact that Hinata said this proves that they're meant to be togeth—"

"But, I only realised as of late that this love of mine is platonic. Yours is something I wanted to give you, but I can never do. I don't want to hurt you more than I already have."

The twin gods were rendered speechless once again, with one having his mouth wide open while the other had his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed into a weird shape.

"When did you start to realise this?"

"About a month ago. When we fought and made up immediately after, only to fight and repeat the same actions again and again."

Kageyama nodded his head, giving a somewhat understanding expression that was a sign that he didn't hate Hinata for it. In fact, he expected it.

"I'm... hurt. It's unavoidable, but at least it isn't severe. I'm glad you told me this before things took a turn for the worst."

There was silence between the two gods as they watched the scene unfold. In the end, Kageyama and Hinata remained friends, and both expressed their love and care for each other.

Soulmates.

They were soulmates.

But—

Osamu finally broke the silence between him and his brother, uttering with disappointment, "They're... platonic soulmates... what are the odds of that."

Atsumu turned to his brother, watched him turn-off the screen, and then turn to him with an unfathomable expression on his face.

It made Atsumu nervous.

"This was what you wanted to show to the other gods, right?" Osamu asked, snapping Atsumu awake from his worry. He looked at his brother with curiosity before asking what he meant by that.

"Soulmates... we often see them in a romantic light. You, on the other hand, take notice of the other forms of a soulmate," Osamu explained, surprising Atsumu with his sudden understanding of his brother's intentions, which was often mocked by and laughed at by other gods there. 

"This... Hinata Shouyou... he loves Kageyama Tobio very much. He is Kageyama's soulmate as much as Kageyama is his," Osamu paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "But he's not in love with him. And while that is disappointing, it doesn't make their relationship any less than all those romantic ones."

"You get it now?" Atsumu asked, patting his brother's shoulder before giving him a comforting smile.

Osamu was always wary of that gesture, but that time, he smiled back to his brother. "Yeah. I do."

* * *

The next day, Atsumu disappeared from his post. Osamu worried over his brother, stressed over the work that the dick had left him, and searched for him in the Heavens from day and night.

But, one day, Osamu finally found Atsumu, but not in the way that he expected.

Osamu read through Hinata's files from the day Atsumu disappeared, quickly catching up so that he could stay updated with the orange-head's current status.

"Hinata Shouyou was cleaning the windows to his shop, standing on a ladder and diligently scrubbing the glass with a wet rag. But because he was unaware of how old the metal ladder was, Hinata missed the fact that one of the steps was rusty and ready to break. He stepped down and placed his weight on the brittle metal, only to screech as a result of it breaking into half," Osamu read through the first few sentences of Hinata's file that day, feeling pity already for the accident that was bound to befall the boy.

But then, as he read through the next few lines, his eyes started to widen and the nerves on his head started to pop out.

_Hinata was going to fall and hurt himself, but suddenly, a pair of arms arrived and broke his fall, saving him from a trip to the hospital that day. His eyes darted to the man's face, immediately drawn to his handsome features, but also flustered at the feeling of the man's arms on his body._

_He mumbled a thank you before asking to be put down, but the man didn't comply just yet. The man asked Hinata if he was all right, and even offered to carry him to the hospital if necessary, but Hinata reassured the man of his safety. This made the man relieved, making him set Hinata down to have him stand on his two feet then._

_Hinata asked the man for his name, wanting to repay his kindness in the form of providing him a meal the next day. The man introduced himself as Miya Atsumu, who claimed to not need Hinata's compensation, since—_

"—having to meet him is already a blessing in itself—BROTHER, THAT IS TOO FORWARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!"

* * *

"Oh, that's very... nice of you to say," Hinata replied awkwardly, feeling his cheeks turn a shade darker than his own hair.

_Damn it, Hinata Shouyou, pull yourself together! That is a stranger telling you that! He's probably being courteous and telling you off!_

"If you don't want to meet up again, that's cool. You don't have to act politely," Hinata added, laughing it off but secretly dreading the interaction.

Atsumu, however, took notice of the discomfort, and pushed himself to make Hinata feel better.

"I do. But I still meant what I said," Atsumu admitted, giving off a warm smile as he touched Hinata's hand with his own, allowing Hinata to feel even more embarrassed at the gesture.

"It's a blessing to meet you, and it'll be an honour to have a meal with you," Atsumu said as he brought Hinata's hand to his lips, kissing it gently before raising his eyes to match Hinata's gaze.

This made Hinata's burst with a confusing and foreign feeling to him.

* * *

Osamu couldn't handle reading any more than that. He looked at his screen to see the present time, but was frozen after noticing a bright light next to Hinata. 

When looking at the screen, a human's soulmate would usually be sparkling, or would emit light that only gods could see.

And then there was Atsumu... His brother... who was glowing like a firefly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you get confused over the world building, go ahead and ask me some questions in the comments!!
> 
> Basically, Atsumu and Osamu are immortal beings, but are referred to as "gods" since there's really no other term that can describe them. Their role is to monitor different kinds of people and basically make sure that they can find their soulmate/s and maintain a deep connection with them. How they are able to do that varies: From prompting memories (as Atsumu suggested earlier) to appearing as voices in people's heads like their subconscious. Their limitation is that they cannot force a person to do a certain action or feel a certain way for someone (for ex. Osamu can't make Hinata fall in love with Kageyama; he can only lure out Hinata's feelings if they're actually present)
> 
> As for the setting, they're in "Heaven" but it's not where people who die go to. It's like a business office that's named Heaven because gods reside there. Only gods like them can enter the place.
> 
> And finally, as a last note, I may or may not be planning to continue this. I have a gist of how I want the story to be IF I continue it, but since it's not complete, I'm not making any promises. That's why this is just a one-shot for now.
> 
> Thank you for reading this! Happy Atsuhina week everyone!!


End file.
